Strange Things on the Nemesis
by Prime627
Summary: Starscream is in the MedBay with Breakdown and one thing leads to another, then Knockout is also involved. Soundwave just happens to be at the wrong place at the wrong time and he finds out that while he has seen a lot of strange things on the Nemesis during his patrol, he has not seen it all.


Starscream sat in the MedBay after a beating that was not so swift and gracious as he had told Megatron. He wheezed slightly and his wings hung limply against his back. He was spent. He just wanted Knockout to hurry up and tend to his aching body, but he was in for a shock.

Knockout had gone AWOL (probably to catch a few illegal races) and he had left his assistant in charge, a single-opticed brute that was a professional buffer for his superior. He wasn't good for much else as far as Knockout and Starscream were concerned.

When Starscream saw Breakdown walk into the room, he growled in anger. "Where is your superior?"

Breakdown shrugged his massive shoulders and he checked the Seeker's vitals. "Out."

"Be more specific, you brute! I could die without him!"

The blue mech scoffed and he tapped his chin. "You won't die."

"How do you know?"

"You are far too loud to be dying any time soon. If you were dying, you would not be yourself, but the way you are speaking suggests you will heal in a few days."

Starscream grumbled, but he let Breakdown adjust the cables feeding Energon and other things Starscream didn't care to know about into his body. He growled when the brute hit a sensitive spot. "Careful! I'm fragile!"

"If you were, Megatron would have killed you." He hesitated for a moment. "Or you would be an Autobot."

He had begun to really hate Breakdown. He narrowed his optics at him, then looked away just to show his point.

"I'll let you sulk."

"Warriors do not sulk! What do you think I am, brute? A sparkling?"

He shrugged a bit, remaining silent as he turned his back to him. Starscream drug his optics down the mech's back, noting all his flaws. His optics came to rest on his aft and when Breakdown turned, he was still staring.

"I'd wipe the drool off your lip," the blue mech said. He sounded offended, but Starscream didn't miss the way the mech was rolling his hips.

"I do not drool," he objected as he took a swipe at his mouth. Just as he thought. No drool. But there was laughter in Breakdown's optics.

He glared at him, but he could tell by the way Breakdown's smile grew that his spark wasn't in it.

What is wrong with me?

"You know, you're pretty cute when you're not screaming orders around."

He scoffed. "Cuter than your superior?"

"Alright, Knockout's pretty high up on that list, but you're not too far behind, you know?"

He huffed, but again his spark wasn't in that either. He touched his chest, feeling his spark pulse frantically in his chamber. "There is something wrong with me, doctor! Fix me right now!"

Breakdown scanned him over, then he laughed softly. "Starscream, your body is reacting positively...and you're blushing."

Starscream touched his red cheekplates and he growled lowly. "It's probably due to being so terribly cared for!"

"Or you're in heat and you've spotted a potential mate."

Starscream's optics widened and he squirmed on his berth. Now there was a possibility he had not considered. He could do little to stop the larger mech from crushing a kiss to his mouth.

Knockout rubbed at his slightly scratched paint job, cursing the humans as he walked to the MedBay. He loved racing, but he hated the aftermath.

There was usually some rock or stick the opponents' car tires picked up and flung back at whoever was behind them and Knockout was often the one that was there to take the debris.

All well, he thought as he opened the MedBay. Atleast Breakdown will be there to buff my finish for me.

When he opened the door, he expected to see Breakdown caring for their only patient, Commander Starscream.

What he saw was Breakdown caring for Commander Starscream, but in an entirely different way.

He arrived just in time to see the large mech climax and his optics widened. "Breakdown, are you mad? You could have seriously damaged him!"

The blue mech looked back at him and he grinned. "He's fine. Purring, even. I made sure his spark and body could take it. I'm not careless, Knockout, you know that."

The red medic came around and he checked on Starscream himself. Other than the reddened cheekplates, heavy breathing, and loud purring, Starscream appeared to be his normal self.

Then he had an idea.

"Well, remember what the humans learn in their little pre-education centers?"

Breakdown blinked at him for a moment, then he snickered as he pulled away from the Seeker. He helped his superior onto the berth and he watched the medic position himself over Starscream. "Sharing is polite."

"Indeed it is."

Soundwave had heard and seen a lot on the Nemesis.

He had heard drones mount each other during their shifts due to frustration or desire.

He had heard arguing and cursing in other quarters as he silently patrolled the grand warship.

He had seen Megatron in his good moods and in his bad ones, and he knew when the mech would be in either.

He had seen Starscream betray Megatron countless times and he had silently watched while Megatron accepted him back simply for the amusement of what the Seeker would do next.

He had seen and heard a lot of strange and curious things on this war ship, but he had yet to witness Starscream being used for the medics' pleasure.

So when he did see and hear just that, he had to investigate and document the event. He could sense the Seeker was in heat and he could sense that the medics were willing to give him relief. He reminded himself to report this back to Megatron as he began to resume his patrol.

Yes, Soundwave had certainly seen everything on the Nemesis now. He was positive he had seen it all ranging from drones grinding into another drone in the middle of a mine to Megatron dragging Starscream into his quarters to be punished for betraying or makinghim mad again.

Then he turned the corner to see Megatron pinning a drone beneath him and he watched for a moment before he started on with his patrol.

Okay, so, maybe he hasn't seen everything.

He quickly shut himself into his quarters before he could see something far more disturbing...like Airachnid and one of her Insecticons together.

He shuddered.

Alright. I wanted to try something with a little bit of humor. I was bored, guys XD I needed to do something, so this is what I did.

ALSO!

I am running out of ideas for writing stories (*gasp*), so is there anything that YOU (yes, you, sitting down and reading this) want to see? I'll do just about anything, guys. I need something to do or I will lose my mind.

Thank you for reading (I know this isn't the best of what I've done), and don't be shy with your ideas.

Have a glorious day


End file.
